The present invention relates to a method for the assembly of various versions of motor-car body structures.
In the production of motor-car bodies, the provision of a standard central module including a floor and a framework, which form a common preassembled partial structure for all the different versions of the body structure, and a series of different rear modules which can be assembled with the central module to produce the various versions of the body structure, is known. It is thus possible to produce body structures for two-compartment, three-compartment, two-door and four-door versions of the same type of motor car in a simplified manner.
According to the prior art, described for example in EP-A-180554, the connection between the central module and the rear modules involves mutually copenetrating and interlocking parts which require extremely accurate manufacture and joining with consequent production difficulties and problems.
Moreover, the rear modules usually have two lateral walls in which apertures are provided which form respective window openings for housing the relative panes of glass. According to known techniques, these apertures are open at the front and are completed during assembly by being closed by the central module. This conformation also obviously requires perfect accuracy of coupling and may moreover involve difficulties in the sealing of the side panes of glass which are subsequently fitted in the openings.